Le Tourbillon de la Vie
by Elisha D
Summary: Mimy, jeune stripteaseuse dans un bar branché, essaie de survivre avec sa petite fille. Sa vie va basculer du jour au lendemin...Elle avait tout planifié sauf que son passé la rattrape...Je garde l'anonymat de mes perso' pour l'instant! XD CHAP.3 action!
1. On s'est connu

**Le Tourbillon de la Vie**

**Coucou tout le monde, Elisha D. revient avec une fanfic qui date aussi de longtemps, et je n'avais tapé que deux chapitres à l'époque même si j'avais déjà tous les plans du récit en tête…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

_L'histoire :__ Mimy Plancher, jeune strip-teaseuse dans un bar branché appelé « Le Réservé », essaie de survivre avec sa petite fille âgée de quatre ans. Elle ne sait pas qu'un jour, sa vie va basculer sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Mimy avait tout planifié, sauf que son passé la rattrape. Il va falloir se justifier, auprès de Lui, de sa fille, de Eux…_

_L'action se passe après les années Poudlard._

_Crédit :__ Vous savez tous que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu dans les tomes d'Harry Potter qui sont la création de J.K. Rowling. Je peux juste affirmer que cette histoire est de moi ! Je ne touche rien sur cela et tous les droits sont réservés à l'auteur…bref vous savez déjà tout ça ! ) Le titre de la fanfic vient de la chanson « le tourbillon de la vie » de Jeanne Moreau…_

**Chapitre 1 : On s'est connu…**

Il était exactement vingt et une heures moins cinq à la montre de Mimy. Dans cinq minutes, la jeune femme entrerait en scène et ferait son petit numéro. Rien de très réjouissant. Cinq soirs par semaine Mimy Plancher travaillait dans ce bar réservé aux moldus au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage, aux sorciers. Ce bar justement était le seul à pouvoir satisfaire les clients de deux mondes différents. Bien sûr les accidents des sorciers qui arrivaient, étaient très bien gérés et aucun moldu ne se souvenait de quelque chose. Les filles moldues qui travaillaient en tant que serveuse ou strip-teaseuse ne connaissaient pas l'existence du deuxième étage et ne savaient pas qu'il y avait des sorcières parmi elles.

Mimy satisfaisait les clients des deux étages, et gagnait donc plus que ses collègues. Comme toutes ces filles qui travaillaient le jour mais surtout la nuit, elle avait beaucoup de problèmes.

Mais devant son miroir, alors qu'elle se préparait, elle préféra laisser toutes ces inquiétudes derrière elle. Il fallait qu'il finisse de se maquiller.

Un homme, petit de taille, ouvrit la porte de sa loge et lui sourit en lui annonçant qu'elle monterait bientôt sur scène. Mimy acquiesça en se remettant un peu de rouge à lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup Roger, l'homme qui venait de l'avertir de son arrivée sur scène. C'était un cracmol aux cheveux noirs aux reflets violets qui avaient dû mal à pousser sur son petit front, qui possédait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, une petite bouche et un grain de beauté sur son long menton poilu. Il n'était pas très grand et un peu corpulent mais malgré son physique difficile, Mimy le portait dans son cœur. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait trouvé ce petit boulot et qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, au fil du temps, Roger de son vrai nom Edimbert Albert Junior Sigue ; personne dans cette boîte ne connaissait le véritable prénom de quiconque ; était devenu un très bon ami pour Mimy.

Mimy se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir. C'était parti pour trois heures de travail intensif. Une heure chez les moldus et deux heures chez les sorciers. Cela allait être très long. La femme regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois avant de la déposer sur son bureau. Aucunes des filles n'avaient le droit à sa montre. Avant de fermer la porte de sa loge, elle baissa sa jupe afin qu'on puisse voir son tribal tatoué au creux des reins et déboutonna légèrement son chemisier au niveau de sa poitrine. Le patron avait été très clair depuis le début. « Les gars qui viennent ici en ont marre de leur quotidien, ils veulent voir à la fois du réel mais aussi de l'inaccessible aguicheur, c'est bien compris Mimy ? »

Cela faisait déjà un an environ que la femme brune venait travailler ici tous les soirs et n'avait jamais eu de problèmes importants. Juste avant de monter sur scène et de se mettre à la barre de fer numéro une, celle où se postait toujours les vedettes, elle pria pour que rien n'arrive cette nuit. Rien ne devait arriver, elle était quand même mère d'une fille. Rien ne devait arriver !

…………

Que faisait-il là ? Il se le demandait bien. Il avait osé mettre les pieds dans cette boîte soi-disant « branchée » comme le répétait la plupart des magasines sorciers. Mais l'ambiance était simplement survoltée, des sorciers hurlaient ou plutôt braillaient, une Bierreaubeurre à la main, quoi de spécial ? Mais Il savait que « Le Réservé » était surtout réputé pour les jolies filles qui venaient se trémousser autour d'une barre de fer des plus banales.

« Monsieur, vous voulez quelque chose ? Interrogea un serveur en venant à la table de l'homme.

- Non merci, ça ira. »

Tout cela s'était la faute de son meilleur ami. Si ce dernier ne sortait pas avec sa sœur et qu'il avait décidé de garder leur appartement durant toute la nuit, Il ne se serait pas trouvé ici. Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison, et cela il voulait se l'avouer à demi. Il croisa les jambes et une grosse voix le sortit de sa rêverie :

« Mesdames ou plutôt messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre sorcière préférée…

Un petit homme habillé d'un costar blanc avec une chemise violette et une cravate noir comme ses chaussures arriva sur la scène et tous les hommes (et quelques femmes), se turent ou presque. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Selon les journaux, ce présentateur était celui dont la côté montait en flèche progressivement, il animerait d'ailleurs bientôt un show à la télévision qui parlerait des soirées du bar « Le Réservé »…Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?, se demanda l'homme aux cheveux bruns assis à sa table depuis déjà une heure. Ah oui, Roger Sigue. Un prénom des plus triste…qui avait une consonance assez « molduesque ».

Alors que Roger Sigue se préparait à terminer sa phrase, la plupart du public s'écria « Miiiiimy » tel un seul homme. Tous ceux qu venaient de crier le prénom de la strip-teaseuse la plus connue du bar était des habitués. Roger sourit en voyant que son amie avait autant de succès.

« Oui vous avez raison, je parle bien sûr de Mimy, notre porte-bonheur. Applaudissez-la comme il se doit…Allez les sorciers faites du bruit pour elle et ses amies, _les Fillettes_, qui vont arriver après elle… »

Lorsque Mimy arriva sur scène vêtue de son petit chemisier blanc, de ses grandes couettes, de sa sucette à la bouche, de sa minijupe en jean, de ses grandes chaussettes d'écolière et de ses petites chaussures noires cirées, il eut un silence ébloui et s'ensuivit un tonnerre d'applaudissement, des cris et des sifflements prononcés. Mimy fit un sourire timide et derrière elle, suivaient des filles plus ou moins jolies, qui marchaient à la file indienne, vêtue presque comme la dirigeante et qui rejoignirent chacune leur barre respective.

Celle qui sortait du lot c'était évidemment Mimy, qui exécutait son numéro à merveille. Les cinq autres filles étaient aussi très charmantes mais elles brillaient moins que la sixième. Leurs vêtements étaient moins colorés, leur attitude était moins attirante, leur danse était moins intéressante que celle de Mimy qui semblait attirer tous les regards. C'était à cause de sa popularité que Mimy n'étais pas très apprécié des autres strip-teaseuses très jalouses. Mais Mimy se fichait d'avoir des amies au boulot, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était survivre, elle et sa fille.

Lorsque la musique se déclencha, Mimy mit sa sucette dans son chemisier et plus particulièrement dans son soutien-gorge et plusieurs hommes qui se trouvaient au premier rang sifflèrent car ils voyaient mieux que les autres. Avec un sourire provocateur, Mimy défit ses couettes de manière très sensuelle, jeta ses élastiques dans le public ; pour information, un sorcier avait utilisé sa baguette magique pour pouvoir récupérer les deux élastiques.

L'homme brun, à la table numéro vingt-quatre, admirait cette Mimy. Effectivement « Le Réservé » donnait tout de suite plus envie de revenir chaque soir. Lorsque la musique se termina, et que toutes les filles se trouvaient dans des poses dénudées mais cachées subtilement par un jeu de lumière, le jeune homme sortit de la salle et se promit de revenir chaque nuits, pour applaudir sa nouvelle muse, Mimy.

Mais pourquoi son visage lui rappelait-il quelque chose ? Il le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il traîna dans les rues de Londres jusqu'aux environs de sept heures du matin, et prit la décision de rentrer chez lui. Demain soir, il se retrouverait au premier rang, pour saluer Mimy. Il en était déjà tout excité.

_**Oui, oui cette histoire est bien tirée des aventures de notre célèbre Harry Potter, mais je ne veux pas dévoiler toute l'histoire dès le premier chapitre…J'ai envie de vous faire patienter ! J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et que vous laisserez des commentaires ! Ca ne coûte, rien :)**_


	2. Entrevue

**Coucou tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre plus long... mais qui explique un peu plus de choses...J'espère que vous aurez appréciez:)**

_L'histoire :__ Mimy Plancher, jeune strip-teaseuse dans un bar branché appelé « Le Réservé », essaie de survivre avec sa petite fille âgée de quatre ans. Elle ne sait pas qu'un jour, sa vie va basculer sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Mimy avait tout planifié, sauf que son passé la rattrape. Il va falloir se justifier, auprès de Lui, de sa fille, de Eux…_

_L'action se passe après les années Poudlard._

_Crédit :__ Vous savez tous que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu dans les tomes d'Harry Potter qui sont la création de J.K. Rowling. Je peux juste affirmer que cette histoire est de moi ! Je ne touche rien sur cela et tous les droits sont réservés à l'auteur…bref vous savez déjà tout ça :) Le titre de la fanfic vient de la chanson « Le Tourbillon de la Vie » de Jeanne Moreau…_

**Chapitre 2 : Entrevue**

Mimy rentra chez elle aux alentours de minuit et demie. Elle n'était jamais rassurée lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle à des heures aussi tardives et qu'elle devait traverser plusieurs rues mal famées de Londres, mais la nourrice de Sandy ne l'était pas non plus.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée après avoir introduit les clefs dans la serrure et posa son sac à main sur la table de la cuisine et alla congédier Susan, la nourrice. Mais comme à son habitude, Susan ne partait jamais de suite, elle préparait un café bien noir à Mimy, discutait un peu et s'en allait dormir quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin.

« Alors cette soirée, Mimy ?

Mimy considérait Susan comme sa grande sœur et cela était réciproque. Mimy avait fait la connaissance de Susan lors de son accouchement à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, ce fut elle d'ailleurs qui prit le bébé de Mimy pour la première fois dans ses bras. Durant le séjour de Mimy à l'hôpital, Susan s'occupa fidèlement d'elle et une certaine complicité naquit entre elles. Un an après, Susan se fit virer injustement et la femme brune lui proposa alors de la payer pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa fille, Sandy. À cette époque, Mimy cherchait du travail et occupait des postes de moldus peu convenables pour une jeune sorcière. De toute façon ; elle voulait oublier cette vie de sorcière, une bonne fois pour toute. Son passé d'étudiante à Poudlard était désormais très loin.

- J'en ai assez de danser pour les moldus, ils sont irrespectueux, veulent à tout prix me toucher ou me glisser des billets dans la culotte et certains parfois me glissent leur numéro. Je vais demander à Roger s'il peut demander au patron de me mettre définitivement à l'étage des sorciers.

Mimy prit la tasse de café noir que lui tendait Susan, s'essaya dans le salon et attendit que sa sœur de cœur la rejoigne.

- Tu serais moins bien payée, et commet tu va faire pour le loyer, l'électricité, et tout le reste ?

- C'est vrai…Mimy voulait changer de sujet, elle était vraiment exténuée et en avait assez de son boulot. Sinon, toi Su' ? J'espère que tu es sortie cette semaine…que tu as rencontré un homme…

- Non, avoua Susan en baissant la tête.

- Mais comment tu fais pour n'avoir personne dans ta vie ?

- Comme toi…

Susan, vingt-sept ans, de longs cheveux noirs de jais, de grands yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure, de fins sourcils qui rendaient son regard très attirant, une petite bouche fine, de bonnes joues continuellement rosées, avait tout pour elle. Petite de taille et mince, elle avait durant quelques années mariée, mais son mari avait été un mangemort sans qu'elle ne le sache et s'était fait tué par un aurore durant la Bataille Finale qui avait opposé Harry Potter à Voldemort.

- Moi, c'est plutôt un choix…En plus, je dois m'occuper de Sandy, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec quelqu'un, mais toi, tu ne devrais pas rester seule, insista Mimy en tenant la main de la nourrice.

- Allez, va, arrêtons de parler ça, et va dormir, tu es épuisée…danser trois heures, ce n'est pas sain !

- Bonne nuit Su', salua Mimy en posant sa tasse sur sa table basse et en raccompagnant la femme.

- À demain Mimy, fit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Avant de s'endormir Mimy alla se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fille Sandy pour voir comment elle allait. Cette dernière dormait à poing fermé. Mimy caressa les cheveux châtains de sa fille, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son doux visage :

« Tu ressemble tellement à ton père, ma chérie…si seulement…il aurait été encore parmi nous ! » Mimy ne put réprimer un soupir las et referma la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'endormir à son tour. Demain, une longue et épuisante journée l'attendait. Le vendredi était le jour de la semaine que Mimy détestait.

……………

« Alors cette nuit ? Interrogea Harry devant un café au lait tandis que Ginny se lovait dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Oh rien de spécial, répondit simplement Ronald Weasley en mordant dans une tartine de confiture.

- Tu es parti te défouler où ?, sonda la sœur de Ron, tout en ajoutant du sucre dans sa tasse de thé.

- Hier soir, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, j'ai rendu une petite visite au bar « Le Réservé » et je me suis éclaté comme un fou. Ron appuya sur le dernier groupe de mot pour bien montrer son ironie.

- Oh arrêtes, il paraît que cette boîte est d'enfer, s'exclama Harry qui avait toujours voulu y aller.

Ginny lui lança un regard étonné et lui demanda s'il voulait y aller un de ces jours.

- Bien sûr, ça serait super, surtout si j'ai l'honneur de voir mademoiselle Weasley monter sur scène, plaisanta le Survivant, en riant.

- C'est ça, comptes-y, mon chéri, ria Ginny à son tour, en lui donnant une petite tape au bras.

Ron en avait assez du bonheur du couple que formaient son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Lui, il n'avait personne en ce moment et même s'il essayait de cacher sa tristesse et son désespoir, il éprouvait le besoin de trouver quelqu'un dans son lit le matin.

Le jeune homme de vingt et un ans se leva de table et alla se doucher, laissant Harry et Ginny perplexe devant son silence et sa levée brusque. Une rude journée l'attendait, mais ce qu'il attendait avec impatience, c'était qu'il se retrouve au « Réservé », aux alentours de vingt et une heure.

……………

Mimy se retrouvait une fois de plus devant son miroir. Un coup de blush, d'anti-cerne, un coup de mascara, de crayon et de rouge à lèvre et la strip-teaseuse était prête. Aujourd'hui quel était son costume de soirée ? Mimy, ouvrit la penderie de sa loge et découvrit une jolie robe aux imprimés léopard, courte et moulante. Cette jolie petite minirobe qui ressemblait plus à un bout de tissus qu'à autre chose était accompagnée de gant de soie noire et de longues bottes qui arrivaient aux genoux. Un petit bandeau noir et des fausses moustaches l'attendaient déjà sur une table basse près du seul canapé qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

« Alors les moustaches servent à ça ? »

D'un geste mécanique la brune jeta à coup d'œil à sa montre sophistiquée.

« Vingt heures quarante-sept. »

Mimy mit ses moustaches de félin au dessus de la bouche, enfila la robe, les gants et les bottes à talons aiguilles. Si Sandy la voyait dans cet état…Elle aurait terriblement honte.

« C'est pour toi que je fais ça, ma chérie, pensa Mimy avec un sourire désabusé. »

La jeune sorcière répéta quelques pas de sa chorégraphie. Elle faisait tout pour oublier que le vendredi, c'était Le jour du client. Un jour bien spécial où un homme dans le public était choisi pour avoir une petite danse privée dans un coin de la boîte. Il y a deux semaines, elle était tombée sur un homme très vicieux qui ne parlaient jamais, qui était presque ivre et qui louchait vulgairement sur son décolleté. La semaine dernière par contre, c'était le tour d'un homme très pudique qui avait à peine oser lever les yeux sur elle. Mimy préférait tout de même cela que des sorciers ou moldus voyeurs.

À vingt et une heures moins cinq, Roger fit son entrée et s'exclama gentiment :

« Ca va bientôt être à toi Mimy…au fait, j'ai discuté avec Triburne, le patron et il m'a dit que si tu veux danser uniquement à l'étage des sorciers, c'est possible. Par contre, tu prendras plus d'hommes dans le « coin VIP » durant la semaine…

Roger savait parfaitement que Mimy détestait le vendredi à cause justement du « coin VIP » mais elle était la chouchoute du « Réservé » et si elle désirait gagner plus, il fallait en faire plus.

- Très bien Roger, merci… Au fait, ajouta t-elle alors que son ami allait partir, tu ne saurai pas quel autre jour le patron voudrait que je m'occupe du « coin VIP » ?

- Je te dirais ça demain, ok ?...Et Mimy je voulais te dire…

- Oui ?

- Ne sois pas stressé pour le « coin VIP », je sais que cela va bien se passer et puis désormais on te réserve les gens les plus clean du public, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, tenta t-il de rassurer.

- Merci pour tout Roger.

- Mais de rien princesse, finit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil amical. »

« Heureusement que Roger est là sinon je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais ! »

……………

Ron s'assit à sa table fétiche numéro vingt-quatre qu'il avait décidé de réservé chaque soirs durant six mois. Cela était l'offre des habitués qui leur permettait de réserver une table pendant six mois, et en échange deux boissons aux choix étaient offertes. Ron savait qu'il viendrait souvent admirer Mimy autour d'un bon café au lait ou d'une Bierreaubeurre. Il s'en délectait déjà. Dans moins de deux minutes, sa petite strip-teaseuse favorite allait entrer en scène. L'homme croisa les jambes et vit le présentateur, Roger, faire son entrée.

« Ouf, Mimy va bientôt arriver. »

Ronald se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom car au fond c'était comme s'il la connaissait déjà un peu et puis il s'était promit qu'un jour où l'autre il irait la voir et lui ferait part de tout le respect qu'il lui portait.

« Mesdames mais surtout messieurs, bientôt arrive celle que tout le monde attend depuis plusieurs heures, celle qui fait rêver chacun d'entre nous, même moi, cria Roger d'un air goguenard, notre chère… ?

Roger tendit le micro vers le public qui hurla avec plaisir :

- Miiiimy…

- Oui, vous avez deviné. Applaudissez comme il se doit notre danseuse favorite, Mimy !

L'assistance applaudit très bruyamment et surtout Ron en voyant Mimy faire son apparition.

« Elle est splendide, chuchota Ron en ne touchant pas à la Bierreaubeurre qui lui avait été offerte. »

Comme tous les soirs elle étonnait le public de sorciers. Chaque jour elle portait merveilleusement un costume différent, qui mettait ses formes en valeur et qui ne la gênait jamais durant un numéro.

Le vendredi, contrairement aux autres jours, Mimy entrait sur scène seule, sans la compagnie des _Fillettes_ derrière elle, exécutait son numéro autour de sa barre et ensuite attendait que Eustache, celui s'occupait de la lumière, braque son projecteur sur un sorcier du public qui aurait l'exclusivité de pouvoir assister à un numéro privé de Mimy. C'était le jour favoris des clients. Mimy avait généralement peur que ce soit un sorcier malfaisant qui soit choisit et qui lui fasse du mal ; mais elle avait de la chance, Eustache utilisait un sort qui désignait l'un des sorciers les plus purs, sans aucunes mauvaises intentions, cependant Mimy ne savait pas cela.

Mimy arriva du bout de ses longues bottes, fit un entrechat et se colla à sa barre qu'elle agrippa avec force. Dans la salle il eut un silence courtois et la musique se lança. Mimy sourit au public que malheureusement elle ne voyait pas très bien. Petit à petit elle retira ses gants, son bandeau, défit l'élastique de ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules (encore une fois, le sorcier de la veille, qui avait utiliser sa baguette pour récupérer l'élastique lancé dans le public, refit le même geste. Il devait collectionner les élastiques de la danseuse), ôta délicatement sa robe en velours, dégrafa son soutien-gorge et enleva son string noir et se retrouva, à la fin de la chanson, nue, sur scène, devant tant d'hommes et peu de femmes. Elle avait honte même si elle savait que Eustache jouait très bien avec les lumières pour que le résultat ne soit pas trop visible.

Ron, lui était ébloui et se fichait de voir le corps de sa strip-teaseuse préférée, il aimait juste la voir danser autour de cette barre qu'il affectionnait désormais beaucoup.

« J'aurai aimé être une barre de fer dans une autre vie. »

Il fut choqué de penser cela et se mit à rire aux éclats. Des sorciers aux tables voisines le regardèrent d'une manière suspicieuse et lui firent comprendre qu'il devait se taire. C'était Mimy qui était sur scène, pas n'importe qui !

Roger arriva après qu'il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et tendit une serviette à Mimy qui retourna dans sa loge. Elle avait exactement quinze minutes pour se re-préparer. Tandis qu'elle s'habillait d'un petit tee-shirt transparent, d'un caleçon moulant et d'un peignoir, tous trois blancs, elle entendit :

« Comme vous le savez, tous les vendredis un petit chanceux a le privilège d'aller dans le « coin VIP » situé à côté, où notre chère Mimy lui réserve une petite danse privée. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi! Bien sûr, le numéro de notre strip-teaseuse terminé, je viendrais chercher le veinard et le redirigerais vers la sortie…Pas d'ambiguïté, n'est-ce pas messieurs… »

Ron perçut une jeune sorcière qui cria, parmi les proclamations excitées, quelque chose comme :

« Et les filles alors ? C'est pas juste…c'est toujours les sorciers qui ont la chance de voir danser Mimy de plus près ! »

Il se mit à sourire en entendant cela. Et oui les hommes étaient très chanceux…

Ron aurait tellement aimé que ce soit lui… « Mais comment le cher monsieur et son projecteur pourraient Le choisir ? »

Le jeune homme croisa une nouvelle fois les jambes, baissa les yeux en redoutant d'entendre un autre prénom que le sien. Il aurait vraiment aimé être en compagnie de cette chère Mimy…

Alors que Eustache faisait virevolter le jet de lumière de son projecteur, il décida de choisir…notre cher et « pur » Ronald Weasley…

Eh oui, le sort en avait voulu ainsi. Un homme sans idées noires ou absurdes tel que lui était digne d'assister à la petite danse de Mimy. Roger beugla dans son micro tandis que toutes les têtes du bar se tournaient sur l'ancien élève de Poudlard.

« Monsieur, oui, vous, le jeune brun là...levez-vous, venez me rejoindre sur scène ! »

Ron fut aveuglé par la lumière qui se concentrait sur lui, tel un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Il se leva tout de même et rejoignit la scène sous les yeux de tas de sorciers jaloux.

« Venez…alors comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Roger en tendant le micro vers Ron.

- Je m'appelle…Je m'appelle Ron, bafouilla le fils de Arthur et Molly Weasley.

- D'accord…hum… « Ron », êtes vous prêts ?

- Oui, enfin…je…crois…

- Alors suivez-moi, je vais vous faire rencontrer Mimy.

Roger quitta la scène avec Ron derrière lui et le rideau se ferma. Quelques hommes sifflèrent de mécontentement et se mirent à protester pour la forme, mais tous finirent par se tairent très vite et la salle redevint très calme.

Ron était très angoissé. Il avait désiré tellement fort être choisi et l'avait été. Mais il avait penser que cela n'arriverait jamais et ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans quelques minutes il se retrouverait en face d'une femme splendide et ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou même comment réagir. Roger ne semblait pas prêter attention à lui, il continuait de marcher devant lui, à le faire passer des portes, traverser de nombreux couloirs, pour se retrouver finalement devant une grande porte violette.

Le présentateur du célèbre show de l'enseigne « Le Réservé » se retourna enfin sur l'ami le plus célèbre de l'Elu, Harry Potter, et lui confia gentiment avec un air satisfait, car « ce monsieur semblait être un type bien » :

« Ron, vous paraissez aimable, et j'espère que vous êtes quelqu'un de confiance…Mimy est une de mes amies et ce métier, elle ne l'exerce pas par pur plaisir, même si elle est très douée, c'est vrai, et j'espère que vous ne lui causerez pas de problèmes ! Vous regardez, à la limite vous pouvez causez un peu avec elle si elle est d'accord, mais pas plus! Je viendrais vous chercher ensuite.

- Mais comment pourrez-vous savoir quand ça va se… ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu pour que je sache quand intervenir…Mimy va arriver, je vous laisse patienter quelques minutes. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus, aucun geste équivoque…il y a des caméras, prévint-il en ouvrant la porte avec une clef de même couleur que la battante.

- Hum…merci. C'était la seule chose que Ron pensait pouvoir dire après tout ce que Roger venait de déballer. »

Ron s'assit sur le canapé de même couleur que la porte également, et observa la pièce. La salle était spacieuse, il n'y avait qu'un canapé violet, une table basse avec un cendrier plein de mégots de cigarette et un vase rempli de roses, un grand miroir était placé en face, et un immense lampadaire semblait poster dans un coin où il passait inaperçu.

L'homme regarda sa montre et soupira. Son cœur battait à en rompre sa poitrine. Dans quelques minutes, voir quelques secondes, Mimy lui ferait face. Tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer en consultant le mobilier, la porte violette s'ouvrit.

Mimy apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Ron n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il la trouvait simplement magnifique.

« Bonjour, fit singulièrement la femme, sans un sourire.

Elle voulait juste en finir au plus vite et rejoindre Sandy, sa fille. Elle observa l'homme qui était assis sur le canapé violet. Cet homme brun lui disait quelque chose…mais quoi ?

- Bonjour, répondit Ronald avec un grand sourire, contrairement à elle.

Cette moue désintéressée qui donnait à Mimy un air de « je-me-fiche-de-tout-le-monde » rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Ron. Mais qui ?

Mimy fit quelques pas vers le canapé où se trouvait Ron, sortit une télécommande de son peignoir et appuya sur un bouton. Une musique entraînante sortie de nulle part et la jeune femme commença son show. Un petit coup de jambe par-ci, un petit coup de jambes par-là, un claquement de doigt, un regard appuyé, un souffle léger dans le cou de Ron et la petite chorégraphie de la strip-teaseuse se termina par un baiser sur la joue de l'homme brun, et cette dernière se trouvait assise sur ses genoux, en petit tenue.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle, j'ai adoré votre numéro, félicita Ron alors que Mimy se rhabillait.

- Merci, hum… ?

- Ronald.

- Merci Ronald, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux pétillèrent en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle avait aimé alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard. Mais ce prénom était répandu, et puis de toute façon, CE Ronald était brun, et non roux.

- J'ai connu un Ronald quand j'étais plus jeune, accorda t-elle à l'inconnu qui la regardait se recoiffer. Mimy se pencha derrière le canapé violet et en dénicha une cigarette. Ron la regarda faire, amusé.

- Oh, comme c'est étonnant, commenta t-il en se demandant pourquoi Mimy cachait t-elle des cigarettes derrière un canapé.

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il est mort depuis…Si vous saviez comme je l'aimais…Mais c'est du passé, j'ai une fille maintenant et une carrière de strip-teaseuse à poursuivre…

Mimy sortit également un briquet de sous le canapé, et d'un regard consulta Ron pour savoir si la fumée de cigarette lui était insupportable. Il lui répondit que non avec un simple geste.

- Parfois, vous savez, on pense que les gens ont disparus, et ils reviennent dans votre vie du jour au lendemain, commença t-il d'une manière très philosophique.

- Oh ces histoires ne m'arrivent jamais, je suis du genre pas très chanceuse, à ne jamais retomber sur des amis d'enfance, confia la danseuse brune en fumant. Et vous, vous avez l'air très talentueux, mais pourquoi vous retrouvez-vous dans ce bar ?

- On va dire que la vie ne me souris pas trop en ce moment…si vous saviez…

- Vous n'avez pas de fiancée ? Vous êtes pourtant très charmant et très gentil…pas comme tous ces clients vicelards qui sont ici, jugea Mimy en désignant « Le Réservé » avec un signe du menton.

- Si vous saviez, répéta Ron, la dernière fille que j'ai réellement aimée, je l'ai perdu de vue, il y a de cela trois ou quatre ans…Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est devenue…

- Vous avez fait des recherches ?

Mimy s'essaya à côté de Ron en le regardant attentivement. Cet homme n'était pas comme tous les autres qui se trouvaient dans le public qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Triburne, le patron avait raison. Ceux qui venait la voir danser n'avait pas des quotidins très faciles.

- J'ai essayé, mais ma petite amie était du genre très intelligente, elle n'a pas laissé de traces…Ah Hermione, souffla t-il d'un air déçu.

- Pardon ? Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Non, c'était le nom de ma fiancée, révéla Ron en regardant ses chaussures.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Quoi ?

Mimy regarda sa cigarette, se raidit sur le canapé, tenta de prendre un air dégagé et répondit :

- Non... non rien…

Mimy était-elle en face de celui qu'elle avait aimé il y a plusieurs années ? Elle le remercia gentiment et le chassa poliment. La jeune femme appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande et Roger, le présentateur, fit son entrée et raccompagna Ron jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Ron se retrouvait sur le trottoir subitement, et le vent lui fouettait le visage alors qu'il devait être minuit environ. Tout s'était passé très vite et il était là, devant "Le Résrevé", l'air surpris. Que s'était-il passé au juste? Il discutait pourtant bien avec Mimy. Il ne voulait pas regarder sa montre, il se fichait de l'heure, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Mimy s'était-elle raidie en apprenant que son ancienne petite amie s'appelait Hermione. Oui pourquoi ?

**Bon bah voilà, je crois que vous avez compris, de toute façon c'est pas trop difficile lol! XD Laissez-moi une review, ça coûte rien :)**


	3. Rendez vous avec Roger

**Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous avec Roger**

**Coucou, c'est moi Elisha D., je suis revenue de mon ptit voyage en Espagne…C'était vrament bien et même si vous vous en fichez eh bien je voulais vous l'annoncer ! XD Donc voilà le troisième chapitre que vous attendiez (ptetre pas )…Bonne lecture !**

_L'histoire :__ Mimy Plancher, jeune strip-teaseuse dans un bar branché appelé « Le Réservé », essaie de survivre avec sa petite fille âgée de quatre ans. Elle ne sait pas qu'un jour, sa vie va basculer sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Mimy avait tout planifié, sauf que son passé la rattrape. Il va falloir se justifier, auprès de Lui, de sa fille, de Eux…_

_L'action se passe après les années Poudlard._

_Crédit :__ Vous savez tous que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu dans les tomes d'Harry Potter qui sont la création de J.K. Rowling. Je peux juste affirmer que cette histoire est de moi ! Je ne touche rien sur cela et tous les droits sont réservés à l'auteur…bref vous savez déjà tout ça ! ) Le titre de la fanfic vient de la chanson « le tourbillon de la vie » de Jeanne Moreau…_

Ron était vraiment secoué. Il devait être dix heures du matin et il était encore dans son lit. Les évènements de la nuit précédente ne cessaient de défiler, tourner sans relâche dans sa tête. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Ron décida de se lever et se mit à sa fenêtre. Etait-ce possible que Mimy connaisse Hermione L'homme ne s'autorisait pas à penser que Mimy et Hermione pouvait être une seule et même personne. Cette possibilité restait dans un coin de son cerveau. C'était pourtant la plus plausible mais Ron s'interdisait d'imaginer qu'Hermione était devenue cette simple strip-teaseuse.

Le sorcier décida de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il y trouva le couple avec qui il vivait depuis plusieurs années.

« Salut grand frère, s'écria Ginny assise près de son fiancé tout en mangeant une tartine de pain beurrée.

- Salut Ron, salua à son tour Harry en finissant son café.

- Mouais, salut, bougonna Ron en s'installant en face des deux amoureux.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Ginny de manière étonnée.

Depuis quelques temps la jeune rousse se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son frère qui se montrait plus renfermé sur lui-même et de mauvaise humeur.

- Non, non, rien…

- Ron, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, proposa Harry en posant sa tasse sur la table.

Lorsque son meilleur ami broyait du noir, le Survivant se sentait toujours mal à l'aise détaler son bonheur naissant avec Ginny. De plus, Ron avait été l'une des personnes qui avait contribué à la réussite du couple, car tout n'était pas gagné après la Bataille Finale.

Ron souffla pour exprimer sa lassitude.

- Eh bien, commença t-il, je suis retourné au « Réservé » hier soir, et j'ai eu le droit d'assister à un show privé de Mimy à la fin du spectacle…

- Cool, coupa Harry, avec un grand sourire.

Ce bar lui donnait vraiment envie d'y aller. Ginny le regarda du coin de l'œil, elle détestait être jalouse de toutes ces strip-teaseuses à la noix.

- Et lorsque j'ai parlé d'Hermione à Mimy, elle a réagit très bizarrement. J'ai l'impression que...que c'est elle…

- QUOI ? dirent au même moment Harry et Ginny, dans un étranglement.

- Oui, oui, acquiesça Ron, je sais que ça a l'air bizarre mais je crois que c'est elle…

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?, sonda Ginny en finissant son thé.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais il y a quelques mois j'ai poursuivi mes recherches même si vous aviez dit qu'elle était sûrement morte…d'un côté j'avais envie de vous croire mais je voulais tout faire pour la retrouver. Je suis allé voir un médicomage qui avait été le collègue d'une certaine femme qui avait assister à l'accouchement d'Hermione.

- Hermione a eu un enfant ?, s'écria de nouveau Ginny de plus en plus surprise.

- Oui il paraît…bref, et après j'ai essayé de retrouver cette femme qui avait mis au monde l'enfant d'Hermione mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. J'ai donc arrêter mes recherches de ce côté-là et j'ai eu envie d'aller voir un diseur de bonne aventure très respectez dans le monde des sorciers…

- Et …?, coupa une nouvelle fois Harry en s'impatientant.

- Ce diseur de bonne aventure m'a confié que celle que je cherchais était danseuse dans un bar très branché dans la région de Londres. J'ai eu du mal à le croire et il y avait tellement de « bars branchés » dans le secteur que je n'ai pas poursuivi. Jusqu'au jour où dans les journaux j'ai lu que « Le Réservé » avait plutôt la côte et particulièrement une de leurs danseuses, Mimy. Pendant longtemps j'ai voulu y aller mais à chaque fois je m'y refusais de peur d'être déçue de voir que Mimy pourrait être une femme blonde, aux formes siliconées, qui ne serait définitivement pas Hermione.

Ron s'interrompit durant un moment, le temps de prendre sa respiration, mais son ami et sa sœur ne désiraient pas faire de commentaires, ils attendaient la suite. Il reprit donc :

- Quand vous avez eu envie d'avoir l'appartement pour vous seuls, j'ai décidé d'y faire un tour et j'ai été ébloui par cette Mimy. J'y suis retournée hier et vous connaissez la suite.

- Donc ce n'était pas complètement du hasard si tu t'es retrouvé au « Réservé » ?

- Non, exactement…

- Et alors es-tu sûr que cette Mimy est bien Hermione ?, poursuivit Ginny.

- Non, il faut que j'y aille ce soir, peut-être que j'en saurai un peu plus.

- J'espère que tu seras un peu plus éclairé ! Par Merlin, tu t'imagines si Mimy est en fait Hermione ?, s'exclama Harry en prenant la main de sa fiancée. »

Ils devaient aller faire les courses pour la maison, ils saluèrent donc Ron de la main et claquèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ce dernier prit un café au lait qu'il but à la hâte et décida d'aller au « Réservé » pour élucider le mystère. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire de spécial. Après s'être laver, habiller, il se rendit à l'enseigne la plus prisée du moment.

…………

Mimy fut réveillée dans les alentours de neuf heures par sa petite fille qui la réclamait. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Sandy savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et là ce qu'elle voulait en l'occurrence s'était être avec sa mère.

Mimy ouvrit les yeux et trouva sa fille dans son lit qui la secouait pour l'éveiller.

« Bonjour ma chérie,

- Coucou maman, dit Sandy en donnant un baiser baveux à sa mère.

- Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? demanda la mère tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Alors que Sandy s'assit aux côtés de sa mère, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'observer les traits fins de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, se dit-elle.

Sandy avait une tête ronde et une bonne « bouille » d'enfant, de belles boucles lisses de couleur châtain clair, de grands yeux bleus qui paraissaient immenses lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, à cause des cheveux qui étaient plus courts, sa bouche en cœur et toute fine lui donnait un air toujours très étonné, qui allaient avec des sourcils qui apparaissaient constamment froncés ou en l'air. Sandy était une petite fille, très curieuse particulièrement émotive dont toutes les émotions étaient retranscrites sur son visage, qui aimait les animaux et qui prenait goût à voir sa mère utiliser parfois un peu de sa magie. La seule chose dont elle paraissait souffrir était le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'homme à la maison, à part Roger, et qu'elle vivait majoritairement dans un monde féminin.

- Oui…tu sais quoi ? J'ai rêvée que je volais avec papa dans les airs, annonça Sandy en attendant la réaction de sa mère. La petite fille savait pertinemment que Mimy détestait parler du père de Sandy.

- Et comment il était TON papa dans ton rêve ?, demanda simplement Mimy en maudissant le fait que sa fille fasse encore allusion à son père.

- Il était grand, des cheveux marron comme les noisettes, avec des yeux comme moi, tu vois, très grands.

Tout en continuant de décrire ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, Sandy ajoutait les gestes aux paroles en écarquillant ses yeux pour les rendre encore plus démesuré qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- Tu crois qu'il est comme ça MON papa ?

- J'en suis sûr, souffla Mimy en essayant de ne pas penser à celui qui l'avait mis enceinte.

Mimy prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui fit pleins de petits baisers tendres dans le cou.

- Ah, ça me chatouille maman, ria de bon cœur l'enfant en oubliant son père.

- Viens, nous allons déjeuner, sourit Mimy en se levant.

Malgré le fait que sa fille avait de nouveau parler de son père, Mimy était heureuse car elle avait deux jours pour s'occuper d'elle et de sa chère Sandy.

Alors que la jeune sorcière âgée de vingt et un ans préparait un bon chocolat chaud à sa fille, la veille lui revint à la mémoire. Mimy perdit son sourire tandis qu'elle se rappela qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant Ronald Weasley, celui qu'elle avait aimé durant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? Elle avait tout fait pour éviter cela.

Depuis le Combat Final qu'Harry Potter avait remporté il s'était écoulé quatre ans durant lesquels elle avait eu le temps de changer de nom de famille qui, de Granger, était passé à Plancher, de faire oublier son véritable prénom à tous, de faire grandir une enfant qui n'avait pas de père et de s'éloigner du monde de la magie qu'elle avait connue plus jeune et qui l'avait fait rêvée depuis toute petite.

Il ne fallait pas que Ron remette les pieds au « Réservé » surtout que la veille elle n'avait pas été maligne de le chasser de la sorte. Et s'il s'était douté de quelque chose ? S'il revenait, elle ne pourrait pas tout lui expliquer, lui dire pourquoi elle s'était caché, pourquoi elle était sortit de la vie d'Harry et de la sienne, surtout qu'elle pensait Ron mort.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui y a ?, interrogea Sandy en voyant que sa mère ne cessait de tourner la petite cuillère dans sa tasse.

- On ne dit pas « qu'est-ce qui y a » mais « qu'est-ce qu'il y a », d'accord ?, reprit Hermione en rejetant une mèche brune dans sa chevelure de lionne digne d'une Gryffondor.

- Nan mais dis « qu'est-ce qui y a » ?, recommença a prononcé Sandy.

- Rien ma chérie ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mimy lui posa sa tasse sur la table et tandis que Sandy but quelques gorgées elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré ces quatre ans le passé la rattraperait tout de même. Elle pensait le monde de la magie loin derrière elle mais depuis hier soir, tout s'était déclancher à nouveau. Pourvu que Ron ne découvre rien ; de toute façon il n'avait jamais été très futé à l'école, se mit à penser Hermione. Un sourire nostalgique se redessina sur son visage.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles maman ? C'est moi jte fais rire ?, questionna Sandy en souriant aussi.

- Pour rien mon cœur. »

Mimy lui déposa un « bisou » affectueux sur le front avant de se préparer du café noir bien fort. Ces quelques semaines voir quelques mois n'allaient pas être de tout repos, Hermione le sentait.

…………

« Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir où pourrais-je trouver Roger, le présentateur », sollicita Ron à un des barmen derrière le comptoir du bar. Le jeune brun remarqua que la journée, les tables n'étaient pas dressées, le rideau de scène se trouvait fermé et que les clients n'avaient le droit de s'asseoir uniquement qu'au comptoir ou à certaines banquettes. Quelques personnes dansaient gaiement sur la piste de danse alors qu'il n'était même pas onze heures, et à une banquette très éloignée, Ron aperçut l'homme qui attirait tous les élastiques de Mimy à lui, lors des soirées. Il l'avait remarqué avec son grand chapeau et son manteau long qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. De lui on ne distinguait que ses chaussures noires bien cirées et son nez d'une couleur très claire. Cet homme ne laissait rien d'autre dépasser et désirait rester muet, personne n'avait jamais entendu sa voix et la seule chose qu'on savait de lui c'était qu'il collectionnait les élastiques de Mimy. Ron se mit à rire en voyant cet homme qui semblait sortit tout droit d'un roman et reporta son attention sur le barman qui lui faisait face.

- Roger n'est jamais là dans la journée, il ne vient ici qu'à partir de dix-neuf heures. De quoi désirez-vous lui parler ? Je peux prendre un message pour vous !

- Non, non je préfèrerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec lui, expliqua Ron.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner son numéro personnel…ah attendez, je crois qu'il a un numéro qu'il donne à ses partenaires, à tous ceux qui veulent le contacter par rapport au « Réservé », mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le donner…Vous êtes un habitué au moins ?

Le barman le dévora des yeux tandis que Ron ne le remarquait pas. Il était trop préoccuper à sortir sa carte qui certifiait qu'il faisait désormais parti des habitués du « Réservé ».

- Tenez, dit Ron en tendant sa carte de « fidélité ».

- C'est bon, je ne crois pas que vous êtes un dangereux tueur à gage. Vous m'inspirez plutôt confiance même, voilà tenez le numéro de Roger. N'hésitez pas à revenir, ajouta le barman, qui se nommait Chris comme l'apprit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa carte accroché à sa chemise, de manière très explicite.

Le sorcier brun prit la carte de visite que lui tendait « Chris » et le remercia d'un sourire qu'il faillit accompagner d'un « j'aime les femmes ». Ron sortit du bar, lut la carte et décida d'appeler de suite « Roger Suige » comme le nommait le bout de papier.

« Vous allez être mis en relation avec Roger, attendez quelques minutes, récitait le téléphone, puis la chanson phare du « Réservé », qui était lancé à chaque fois que le cracmol faisait son entré sur le plateau, retentit.

Après trois minutes d'attente Ron put enfin parler à Roger.

"Allô oui bonjour, réceptionna Roger d'une voix calme et posé, très grave, presque sensuelle.

La plupart du temps lorsque les gens entendaient Roger, de son véritable nom Edimbert Albert Junior Sigue, parler pour la première fois ils étaient assez choqués par sa voix grave qui ne correspondait pas à son image. On l'imaginait plus avec une voix nasillarde.

- Bonjour, je suis Ron, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi…

- Hum, tu es celui qui a été choisi hier pour le « coin VIP » ?

- Oui voilà c'est cela, répondit le rouquin heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu.

En même temps comment Roger aurait pût l'oublier, ils avaient discuté ensemble la nuit dernière.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

- Eh bien j'aimerai vous voir, est-ce possible ?

- Vous savez…j'aime les filles, plaisanta Roger qui avait bien compris ce que voulait dire Ron mais qui prenait un malin plaisir à plaisanter.

- Non mais pour qu'on parle de…

- J'avais compris Ron, se mit à rire Roger tout en gribouillant des choses sur son agenda, alors attendez, ça vous conviendrait aujourd'hui à quinze heures au « Réservé » ?

- Bien sûr, sans problèmes.

- C'est à propos de… ?

- Je préfère vous voir pour vous en parler.

- Très bien, concéda le présentateur du « Réservé », alors à tout à l'heure…

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. Au revoir et merci encore de me recevoir, gratifia Ron en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

- Ce n'est rien, au revoir.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent au même moment.

…………

Ron était arrivé en avance au « réservé » et attendait patiemment Roger, assis au bar, discutant avec Chris, le barman du matin-même.

« Et vous venez souvent ici ?

- Je viens tous les soirs mais ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis un habitué, se mit à rire le jeune brun, qui était autrefois, roux.

- Oh c'est pour ça que votre tête ne me dit pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas dû vous voir souvent. Sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- En ce moment je ne fais rien…

Ron hésitait à lui dire que lorsqu'Ils avaient tués Voldemort, Harry, lui et tous les autres, la nation leur avait donné une grosse somme d'argent qui leur permettait de vivre aisément pendant longtemps.

- Bah moi, comme vous le voyez, je suis barman, souris Chris en servant une sorcière qui avait commandé une sorte de whisky très moldu.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre des fois de ce boulot ?, demanda Ron en cherchant du regard si Roger avait fait son apparition.

- Oui mais ça me permet de vivre, donc je ne rechigne pas…et puis je suis plutôt bien payé. Au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de…

Chris analysa la salle et reprit :

- Au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de voler les élastiques que Mimy jette au public, chaque soir.

Ron tourna la tête instinctivement vers « l'Homme-voleur-d'élastiques », qui s'asseyait toujours à la même place, vêtu, comme toujours, de son grand ciré noir, de ses grandes chaussures et de son chapeau qu'il ne quittait jamais.

- En parlant de lui, vous le connaissez ?

- Non, répondit simplement Chris.

- Personne ne le connaît ?

- Ah si, attendez voir…je sais juste qu'il est assis là tous les soirs et cela depuis que Mimy a été embauché ici. Il paraît qu'il est brûlé au visage, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne montre que son nez.

- Etrange…chuchota l'ex d'Hermione.

Mais alors que Chris allait lui demander s'il était célibataire, Roger fit son entrée et Ron accourut auprès de lui en saluant le barman de la main.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Roger entraîna Ron dans un bureau retiré et le fit asseoir.

Il eut un long silence durant lequel Ron eut le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et durant lequel Roger eut le temps de fumer un cigare.

Finalement ce fut le présentateur du « Réservé » qui rompit le calme qui planait dans la pièce :

« Donc, vous vouliez me voir…À quel sujet ?

- Hum, c'est assez délicat, mais c'est pour vous parler de Mimy.

- Monsieur, je vous ai dit que Mimy était une fille bien, c'est mon amie et je ne veux pas de problèmes…, commença Roger de manière autoritaire.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un dangereux psychopathe, j'aimerai juste savoir si vous la connaissez vraiment depuis longtemps…

- Que lui voulez-vous ?, se méfia Roger en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

Il comprit en voyant le regard sain de ce dernier, qu'il voulait vraiment des renseignements dans un but concret.

- Savez-vous quel est le vrai prénom de Mimy ?

- Non, elle s'est toujours présentée en tant que Mimy et je ne lui ai jamais demandé quel était son prénom…Je vais vous avouer un truc…

- Allez-y.

- Mon prénom n'est pas Roger, mais tout le monde m'appelle ainsi. Nous sommes pleins au « Réservé » dans ce cas-là.

- Savez-vous où était Mimy avant d'atterrir ici ?, continua Ron qui se trouvait gêné de poser autant de questions.

- Avant d'être au « Réservé » elle a fait plusieurs choses dont elle n'est pas très fière mais qui l'ont permis de survivre, elle et sa fille…Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas tout cela vous-même ?

- C'est assez compliquer, expliqua le jeune Weasley, je crois qu'elle ne serait pas contente de me revoir.

- Pourquoi cela ? J'espère que je n'aurai pas à regretter d'avoir répondu à certaines de vos questions !

- Non, non, pas de risque…c'est juste que si Mimy est bien la personne que je crois qu'elle est, j'ai fais parti de son passé et je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop ça. Hier, elle a dû me reconnaître et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a chassé sans préavis.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?, interrogea Roger en redoutant la réponse de Ron.

- Rien…enfin, j'aimerai que vous me mettiez en relation avec elle…que je puisse discuter un peu en tête à tête. Mais je comprendrai que vous refusiez, je suis un inconnu, souligna Ron en baissant la tête.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de se retrouver avec Mimy pour qu'il éclaire cette situation bizarre.

- Mais si vous faisiez parti de son passé, comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de sa vie ?

- C'est elle qui a disparue du jour au lendemain…J'étais son fiancé, et après que Voldemort fut vaincu je ne l'ai plus revu. De plus, hier elle m'a confié qu'elle croyait que son ancien petit ami, moi, était mort alors qu'en fait je suis vivant. Toutes ses interrogations, et les miennes, tous ces quiproquos, j'aimerai qu'il n'y en ai plus et qu'on puisse parler de ce qui n'allait pas, parce que lorsque votre fiancée vous abandonne, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

Roger ne sut pas répondre, mais Ron lui faisait de la peine. Il voyait bien que c'était un homme qui ne ferait pas de mal à son amie. Mais pour vérifier tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Mimy.

- Bon eh bien Ron, j'ai vraiment envie de vous aider. Je vais parler avec Mimy mais si je vois qu'elle ne veut vraiment pas vous voir, je ne pourrai pas la forcer.

- Oui, je comprends, eh bien merci beaucoup, remercia Ron en se levant.

Il serra la main de Roger, se fit raccompagner et rentra chez lui. Dans quelques jours, il saurait si oui ou non, Mimy accepterait de s'expliquer. Juste avant de sortir du « Réservé » Ron se rappela que celle qui avait été sûrement sa fiancée dans un futur qui paressait lointain désormais, avait eu une fille. Etait-ce lui le père ?

…………

« Allô ?

- Mimy, comment vas-tu ?, demanda Roger d'un ton guilleret. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour que Ron et son amie se voient ?

Il avait décidé de ne pas lui demander son avis pour voir l'homme brun car si elle l'avait chassé la nuit dernière c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

- Bien et toi ?

- Très bien, sauf que ce soir je vais être triste de ne pas te voir danser, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là lundi, plaisanta Mimy en servant de la purée en guise de dîner à sa fille.

- J'espère bien, ria Roger en regardant son propre reflet dans les vitres de son bureau, trêve de blabla, je t'appelle pour t'annoncer que le patron a décidé de te faire danser au « coin VIP » les vendredis et les lundis soirs.

- Oh non, fit Hermione en entendant la nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, ma belle. Sinon, je voulais te dire que j'organise une petite fête dans quelques jours pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma femme. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu y sois…Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Roger avait trouvé l'endroit où Ron pourrait rencontrer la strip-teaseuse.

- Un anniversaire ? Oh j'adore ça !, s'exclama Hermione, réjouie. C'est quand ?

- Désolé de te prévenir en retard, c'est le deux février.

- Dans une semaine et demie ? Bon eh bien, j'y serais, compte sur moi, promit Mimy sur le point de raccrocher.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, salut ma belle, dors bien…Voudrais-tu venir déjeuner chez moi demain ? Naturellement, viens accompagnée de Sandy, proposa Roger.

- Deux invitations dans le même appel, eh bien, tu me gâtes Roger, ria Hermione en s'asseyant près de sa fille pour dîner. Très bien j'accepte. J'apporte le dessert, ok ?

- Très bien. Tel que je te connais, ça va être délicieux, complimenta l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il allait être vingt heures. Alors à demain pour midi et demi, au revoir ma belle.

- Salut, Roger, à demain et merci encore de me recevoir.

- C'est normal, entre amis… !

Alors qu'il raccrocha Roger se rappela ce qu'il venait de dire. « C'est normal, entre amis… ! » L'espèce de « guet-apens » qu'il venait de tendre à Hermione n'était pas un geste amical. Il allait la forcer à s'expliquer avec Ron. Il espérait que tout cela se passerait bien…

Dans une semaine et demie Ron saurait tout ce qu'Hermione avait voulu laisser derrière elle, en quittant le monde la magie.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je le trouve un peu décevant, mais bon ces deux semaines de vacances m'ont fait un peu oublié le monde d'Harry et le fil de mon histoire ! Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse ...est-ce que j'aurai le droit à une reviews:)**_


End file.
